


Spring's Dream

by tsubasafan



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for dimenshion_shop challenge. A young Doumeki sits and contemplates the relationships between butterflies and humans with his grandfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring's Dream

His eyes narrowed briefly at the wind whipping against his face. The sleeve of his kimono pooling around his elbow as he brushes dark bangs from his face. Amber eyes watch as early spring petals dance along the temple ground. It's bright out and his grandmother had ushered him outside saying a little sun would do him some good.

"How about some tea?" His gaze leaves the pink blossoms to the older man smiling at him from his seat off to the side. He nods, knowing his manners, and takes a seat next to the man. An old tome rests on the man's other side, papers sticking out of aged pages in disarray. The boy only glances at the book briefly before training his gaze back towards the trees. "Your grandmother made harumaki." His nose crinkles at the smell of cigarettes and the older man laughs.

The boy doesn't say anything as his grandfather silently pours him a cup of tea and places it in his small hands. He's careful not to spill it on the kimono his grandparents have him wearing as he steadies the procelain cup and drinks. Bright eyes close for a moment as he savors the taste, he can tell his grandfather made it. Smoke wafts skywards as the older man takes a drag from his cigarette, eyes the same hue as Shizuka's, watch as it disperses into the cloudless sky above them.

Both of them sit in silence, enjoying each other's company. Sihzuka takes in the scent of his grandfather's cigarettes, their tea, and the spring air, its comforting and the boy sighs in contentment. His attention is caught as he watches a butterfly move listlessly above the grass. Small fingers trace over the engraving along his cup's surface, thinking how similar the image is to the real thing.

"Did you know that butterflies dream of being human Shizuka?" Haruka smiles wistfully and Shizuka looks up curiously at his grandfather, ther's something strange about this smile, but he can't place it. "Though sometimes it can be the other way around." Haruka's gaze softens as the butterfly moves lazily in front of them. Large black wings flutter lazily as the insect lands on a wildflower.

"Why would people want to be butterflies?"

"People are lost and lonely creatures..."

Shizuka nods only half understanding, as he watches the branches from the nearby trees sway from another gust of wind. Haruka smiles affectionately, his hand moving to rest atop his grandson's head, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Someday you'll understand."

"I'll be able to protect that person then." The sudden declaration surprises the priest.

"If you're strong enough you'll be able to protect those precious to you." Haruka can tell Shizuka wants to say something more, but he doesn't mention it. He watches as the boy sits almost unnervingly still beside him in thought and wonders if the boy will ever grow out of his quiet demeanor. The older make takes a inhales and smoke fills his lungs as he waits for Shizuka to gather his thoughts and speak.

"I can't see spirits like you can...how can I protect anyone?"

"Seeing something doesn't matter as long as you know where to find it." Haruka smiles and Shizuka doesn't think his grandfather is talking about exorcising spirits.

He goes over the words, not understanding the true meaning of them, but knowing there was something more to his grandfather's words as the acrid smell of cigarettes wraps around them. Haruka smiles gently, the expression not lost on Shizuka, as he thinks of what will lie ahead and hopes he's prepared the small boy by his side for the moment he would be needed.The butterfly's wings flap gently as it picks itself up from the shrine's flowers, moving steadily upwards and out of sight.


End file.
